


Shadows into Light

by stroke_of_genius



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, day/night, or at least the prelude to one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stroke_of_genius/pseuds/stroke_of_genius
Summary: Even through the infinity of space and time, their love destroyed universes and birthed them anew.A collection of celestial-themed pipabeth drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a day/night Pipabeth au created by my friend Fiona at http://starscrumbling.tumblr.com/post/155875858674/pipabeth-day-and-night-au

Annabeth was the night. Not like it, not similar or comparable, but the night itself. She was mysterious and secretive; her hair was the pale glow of the moon and her eyes the grey of twilight, the grey of light becoming dark. On her face, stars dotted her skin and formed constellations and solar systems and gave glimpses into the vastness of the universe. When she smiled it was the tranquility sleep brought and when she laughed it was the music of nature that filled the otherworldly silence. Her voice was a whisper in the shadows, a secret told, a discussion over candlelight. 

She was and would always be the artists who stayed up into her hours when inspiration struck, the insomniacs and geniuses who accompanied her through the long, lonely hours; the children staying up past their bedtime, the workers who fell asleep in her embrace. 

But when Annabeth bid farewell to the world and moved on, it was a mix of joy and sorrow. Because partings were always sad, but especially when they were from those you love. 

And though Annabeth was able to see her love every day, it was only for a few moments, a few breaths of air when their eyes met and they smiled bashfully and reached out towards each other, even if they knew they could never touch, could never clear the infinite gap that separated them.

Piper was the day. The sun was her soul, shining and protective and gold. She awoke the world with her brightness, her passion and fire. Her skin was the warmth of summer and her smile the cool breeze on a hot day. She spoke with the songs of the birds, melodic and kind, as she nudged night owls out of bed and pulled morning birds into the day. 

She was the very breath, the very life, of the world. Every person who was awake during the day and worked and loved and laughed and lived were all a part of her, from children with faces sticky from melted ice cream to old women sitting on their porches to knit. 

Everything about her was driven by emotion and spirit, so the air scorched like her fury or caressed like her love, depending on the hour and the amount of time from Annabeth. 

In the mornings, when everything was soft and quiet and still rubbing the sleep out of its weary eyes, Piper batted her lashes at Annabeth and giggled and waved goodbye. 

But time passed. Piper became frustrated that she couldn’t see Annabeth, couldn’t touch her and kiss her and embrace her like she could to all the others in her domain. And her anger grew until it was as hot as it would get, when people fanned their faces with flyers and sweat ran down their brows. 

Until the time came when Annabeth would be back soon and Piper could blow her a kiss goodnight. When she calmed down and everything became lethargic and slow, as everyone returned home from school or work or grocery shopping and enjoyed the last hours of light with those they loved. 

Both Annabeth and Piper were jealous of the families and lovers on Earth. That they could be together without the laws of nature and time and space forcing them apart. But the day and the night loved them anyways, and loved each other even more. 

And it was not always that the two were separated. With luck and patience, times would come when their paths would cross, when they wrapped each other in their arms and buried their fingers in each others hair and Piper kissed every constellation on Annabeth’s face and Annabeth drank every drop of sunshine in Piper’s skin. 

During those times, when they were together and they were whole, they danced the night away. They twirled and spun and fell into each other arms with all the grace of intoxicated lovers, drunk off of one another. 

When they moved together and as one, they danced the line between their two worlds. The line between night and day, shadow and light, loss and love. 

Together, they were blinding, a romance that created and destroyed galaxies. 

But perfection is fleeting, and even the most beautiful of love stories come to an end. 


	2. Cicadas

“It’s going to be hard when you move.”

“Yeah.”

Piper looked over at her, dark eyes beautiful and vast. “Will things stay the same?” The question held a heaviness to it, though, like Piper already knew the answer. She just needed Annabeth to say it. 

“Things would never stay the same, even if I wasn’t leaving.”

“Not leaving; moving, remember? Leaving implies you’re not coming back.”

Annabeth smiled. “Not leaving. Just moving.”

They sat there in silence. The summer air was warm and sticky, even at night. Cicadas chirped, allowing no moment outside to be truly silent as they called for mates. Annabeth remembered a moment she had with her father once, years ago, not unlike the one she was sharing with Piper now. 

He had told her how the Cicadas were singing, lovesick, longing to be with someone.  
She had giggled and asked him why, if they were so in love, they didn’t just go to their mates. He’d given her a sad sort of smile and looked up at the sky. 

Annabeth felt around the soft blanket she laid on until she found Piper’s hand, and intertwined their fingers. “Do you know how many stars there are in the galaxy?” She whispered. 

Piper curled against her. “How many?” 

“Over 100 billion.”

“Wow,” Piper breathed.

“We only see a minuscule fraction of them each night, but they’re there.”

Piper hummed in thought. “The moon’s always there for us, though. No matter what. No matter where.”

“No matter what, no matter where,” Annabeth echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my friend Han's art for a long distance au at https://butchthalia.tumblr.com/post/164392683355/butchthalia-stargazingpng-based-on-the


End file.
